


This Is Me

by sunlitgoldengirl



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Camp Rock (Movies), M/M, Songfic, This is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitgoldengirl/pseuds/sunlitgoldengirl
Summary: Reki has never sung to an audience before but there's always a first time for everything! Luckily for him, his performance wasn't all for vain as he got to meet Snow.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't recently posted anything new for some days now and I've decided to fix that with a short little quick something some that I wrote tonight! This isn't exactly my best work, neither is it polished but I hope it'll do and be enough for you all while I come up with something much better to spoil y'all with! <3 <3 <3

_This **Is Me**_

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

All eyes were on Kyan Reki, the seventeen-year-old redhead boy who currently has the spotlight placed upon him. Having hundreds, potentially a thousand eyes land upon him made Reki anxious but it was now or never and Reki chose now. Removing the microphone from the microphone stand, Reki began to sing.

"I've always been the kind of boy that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show. It's time to let you know. It's to let you know."

Reki turned around to face the audience from where he stood on the stage, his back no longer in view as began to raise his voice louder, "This is real, this is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me!"

While Reki sang to the crowd, a blue-haired teenaged boy turned his head to view the singer, a look of surprise on his face as he watched Reki sing.

"Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me." A shy smile appeared on Reki's face, excitement twinkling in his dazzling amber eyes.

"That's the song I heard from earlier, it was my first ever beef," Langa says, amazement plastered clearly onto his face.

"I guess that they must be the mystery singer you heard singing," Shadow added in, nodding in approval at his newfound answer.

Miya rolled his eyes at both Shadow and Langa, crossing his arms, he asked them sarcastically, "Gee, do you think so?"

Closing his eyes, Reki started to move around the stage. "Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star. Even though it seems like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way." 

Reki opened his eyes, a huge grin spreading across his face from ear to ear. "This is real, this is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me! Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me."

There was a pause after the latest lines of singing, Reki stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to end things off. Langa seeing this as an opportunity grabbed a microphone from Tadashi. Riding on his skateboard, Langa began initiating his own song lyrics to add onto Reki's existing lyrics, "You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing."

At the sound of another person's voice, Reki's eyes widened, focusing on the snow-blue color that was Langa's eyes.

"I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me." Langa sang, his skateboard now landing onto the stage.

Reki walked closer to Langa, joining in on Langa's singing, a newly found duet uniting both of the teenagers' voices, "I need to find you. I gotta find you!"

"This is real, this is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me! Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, yeah. This is me." To everyone spectating the performance, Langa and Reki were now at eye level to each other, only being less than a foot apart from each other.

"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. (This is me.) You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me." The song finally concluded and everyone clapped, even Adam who watched from his multiple television screens.

Reki and Langa were currently backstage, not knowing what to do, Reki scratched his neck, "Ah, you're the incredible master-skilled rookie Snow! Wow, I really can't believe you came all the way here to sing along beside me." Reki told Langa who modestly answered, "Thank you but really, it should be you who I should be in wonderment by, I mean, after all, you're the one whose voice has been haunting my every dream ever since my ears first laid upon your singing."

Reki found his cheeks heating up, a shade of pink glowing from his face, "I didn't think anyone would've heard it, I thought I was singing alone from where I was but I guess not."

Langa sheepishly smiled, "No, I'm afraid not. You actually were the reason why I looked forward to visiting S more often, I thought that maybe if I went to S daily, I'd be able to run into you again."

"Looks like your wish came true, you have two remaining wishes left. Have an idea for the second one," Reki inquired Langa with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I do know what I want for my second wish. How about me and you at the local Italian restaurant? Or do I need to find a magic lamp to rub and ask for the genie's help?" Langa responded, earning a giggle from the shorter boy in front of him.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Reki said, fishing inside his pockets to get his small notepad and pen.

Writing down his cellphone number, Reki tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Langa, "I'll see you at twelve in the afternoon then?"

Langa grinned, typing down Reki's phone number into his contacts, "It's a date!"

And with that, Reki skated back home while Langa was left to ponder about their incoming date. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the recent episodes of Sk8 the Infinity, I began to imagine this scenario where Reki and Langa sing This Is Me from Disney's Camp Rock because honestly, it's quite fitting for these two characters! Pray that we get some character development and personal growth from Reki because this darling child deserves the whole wide world and more! LOL, imagine Miya and Langa as the Jonas Brothers, that would've been a sight to see for sore eyes! Shadow's more like their manager than anything else but I wanted to include him in the story, so I made him part of the group while Tadashi's their manager in this situation. Well, that's all for now, my lovely readers! Please do comment if you'd like to see more works from me, comments are what keep me going to do more! <3 <3 <3


End file.
